


akinesia

by chefsizzle8



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Foul Language, Little bit of angst, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Sleep Paralysis, Slow Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefsizzle8/pseuds/chefsizzle8
Summary: Jian Yi falls victim to sleep paralysis.





	akinesia

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO i got small sleep paralysis for the first time last night so i was like, guess i'll write about it. btw this is exaggerated and could most likely be a different case for everyone. usually ur eyes adjust to darkness by 14 min but i kid u not i could not see anything at all and it was terrifying
> 
> anyways there NEEDS to be more zhanyi stuff. i can never find some fics with just them... :( 
> 
> grammar errors as always. ENJOY

Jian Yi thought it the endless and recurring events of his sleeping problem would be solved if he had slept with Zhan Zheng Xi.

 _“I’ll be here next to you, just in case,” Zhan Zheng Xi had told him,_ the feeling of his caring hand placed on his shoulder still burnt into Jian Yi’s skin. Those words rang in his head without fail, bouncing off every corner of his brain until they came to a pulsing headache.

_“So if you aren’t feeling okay, just shake me awake, I’ll be right here.”_

The boy that Jian Yi loved so dearly had remained true to his words. Zhan Zheng Xi was, indeed, right next to him. Dozing peacefully, the outline of his boyfriend’s sides were rising and falling in labored breaths. Jian Yi could see that much from his peripheral - that’s all the wanted to focus on.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t. And he refused to acknowledge if whatever he was witnessing, was lucid. He wanted Zhan Zheng Xi to be next to him, wanted those breaths pumping in and out of his body to be _authentic_.

Jian Yi’s unevenly parted eyes, barely propped open mouth, and immobile limbs; the pressure crushing his ribcage and limiting the puffs of air through his throat-

The entity perched on the center of his breasts that was currently pounding with a rapid heartbeat. Maybe - possibly - that was the source of his inability to breathe in and out correctly. It ogled Jian Yi with beating yellow eyes, pupils resembling the tips of the sharpest knives.

It asked Jian Yi for his life. It asked to take over. Did it ever learn how to say _please_? How to ask  _nicely_?

Gaping around words containing no sound, Jian Yi was unable to develop a reply. He wanted to say, _No. Fuck off. Leave me alone._  But there was only so much he could manage.

Before, his eyes were parted in notes of confusion: what - where - _how_ is this happening? Now, Jian Yi’s eyes were blown wide with terror, frantic silver eyes reflecting the yellow that he cried over in his mind.

The cutting-sharp claws had once again found their place on his pale throat, massaging the irritated adams apple that begged for the allowance to swallow. The pressure began to gradually increase and Jian Yi could hear nothing more than the last shrill breath he could take. It was a putrid sound.

_Please wake up, Zhan Zheng Xi. Please wake up._

His mind called out to the peaceful body beside him, but Jian Yi since discovered it was useless to continue trying. “Shut up, shut the _fuck up_ ,” called It’s malicious voice, seeping with hunger and eagerness to feed on trepidation. “He can’t save you, cunt,” It began to lean down, blowing It’s atrocious breath in Jian Yi’s face.

Jian Yi complied. His fingers twitched. A wash of cold sweat flooded his features, legs kicking out from under him. Jian Yi took the opportunity to shut his eyes before letting his upper body fly upwards towards his bent knees.

And he sat there, heaving heavy, relentless, and unforgiving breaths. Then Jian Yi cried. He let his quiet tears venture down his cheeks: kissing his swollen lips that he never knew he was biting so vigorously, curling around his chin, and wetting the skin of his arms and fabric of his blanket. Jian Yi never stopped to wipe them. He didn’t trust himself to move. He didn’t trust himself to look around the room for final closure. He didn’t trust himself to even look at his beautiful heap of joy laying with him.

He didn’t trust the sounds that were able to escape his mouth, because eventually, the frantic shuffling of fabric next to him was enough to conclude: he couldn’t trust himself at all.

“Jian Yi?” Zhan Zheng Xi called, moving quicker than slow to huddle to Jian Yi’s side. “Jian Yi, what’s wrong?” His voice was next to his ear now, a hand coming around on either side of him in an embrace. The voice he loved to hear so much soothed his panic-stricken breaths.

“XiXi,” was all Jian Yi could manage, finding himself falling into the embrace. As he said, he didn’t trust himself to speak: it came out hoarse and trembling, bleak, but full of loss. Jian Yi turned his face to Zhan Zheng Xi’s neck, burying it there, letting the aroma of his previous shower flood his nostrils.

He still felt a sense of uncertainty. Still felt off. _Terrified_. Weird. Discombobulated. “It, it’s not,” he stuttered, barely managing to complete it as Zheng Xi smoothed down his bedhead in achingly solicitous strokes, “it’s not safe here…”

“What do you mean?” Zhan Zheng Xi gently prodded for further information but respected the wait patiently. Jian Yi refused to look away unless his gaze was averted towards the warmth of his lover. Once Zheng Xi finalized that there wouldn’t be a response, he began to lean away from Jian Yi towards the lamp on their nightstand.

“XiXi, no, it’s-” Jian Yi grabbed the fabric of his shirt tightly, beg by beg flying through his lips. "XiXi," he sounded frantic.

" _Stop-_ "

Though his boyfriend never stopped, simply flipping on the switch. Jian Yi ducked under his arms, a whine yanked out of his throat. The whole room lit with a soft orange hue, buzzing with warmth. “Nothing’s here,” Zheng Xi quietly declared, “it’s okay.”

The reassurance lifted Jian Yi’s head up to slowly scan the room while he sniffled away. Nothing was there like Zhan Zheng Xi had said. Everything was where it had originally been, nothing was disturbed or wrecked. More importantly, the entity was not in the corner like he had feared. There was nothing there to harm them.

Jian Yi’s shoulders visibly slumped, an exasperated and pained sigh - sounding like he’d cry again - left his mouth. He became conscious of the small circles that Zhan Zheng Xi rubbed on his back, humming into his ear.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Zhan Zheng Xi cooed in the same ear, but Jian Yi could tell he was worried. His irritated eyes exited the scene of the room before following the trail to Zhan Zheng Xi, who’s face shifted into a higher level of concern once he had seen his expression. Zheng Xi embraced him again, pressing his lips to the outer curve of his ear. “I had sleep paralysis again,” Jian Yi whispered, finally wrapping his arms around Zheng Xi in submission.

A sigh came from the best friend, his boyfriend, his lover, and it tickled the skin on his neck. It swirled with a warmth that made his skin pimple with goose flesh. He relaxed into the feeling.

“Lay down with me,” Zhan Zheng Xi offered - or more like told - Jian Yi before parting away from him and giving in to the fluffy covers. He turned on his side as an invitation. Jian Yi obliged, falling down right beside him so that their faces were leveled. The tears he had shed before began to sting with how quickly they were drying, persuading Jian Yi to rub his face with his palm. The other watched his every move until he was finished.

Icicles met icicles as they gazed at each other. “I’m here, okay? I promise you,” he whispered to Jian Yi, who’s gaze faltered. In response to this, Zheng Xi pressed his warm hand to Jian Yi’s cheek feathered with pinks and reds. He looked back up, eyebrows pulling up in worry. The familiar glint of fresh tears had introduced itself again, a singular stray escaping from being held back. Zhan Zheng Xi caught it with his thumb, ushering it away in tender movements. “You’re here,” Jian Yi mirrored, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

Zheng Xi pushed himself forward leisurely with his elbow until he was closer to Jian Yi’s face. He gave him a placid kiss on his lips, letting him linger there for a couple of moments. He pulled away to search for a sign of continuation, which was granted in the look of Jian Yi's eyes. The boy then kissed the space in between Jian Yi’s eyebrows, being rewarded with a tiny titter in response. Zheng Xi gushed at the sound, easing into scattering more kisses around his face.

He did this until Jian Yi’s chuckle became more prominent and reoccurring, a smile now plastered on his own face. “Kiss me more,” Jian Yi blinked up at him, his eyelashes still glistening from the dew of tears. But he looked happier.

Zhan Zheng Xi obeyed, dipping his head down for their lips to meet in unison. Jian Yi’s lips tasted of downcast salt and it was Zheng Xi’s duty to lick it all away. So he kissed him over, and over, and _over_ again until the only taste there was the budding of Jian Yi’s beautifully red lips.

Eventually, it came down to Jian Yi rolling over to lay on Zhan Zheng Xi, then soon reconnecting their lips once more. They stayed like that for a few dragging moments before Jian Yi pulled away. His eyes lovingly met Zhan Zheng Xi: he wasn't scared anymore. Such a fond expression was returned from the boy beneath him. Zheng Xi’s hand found it’s the way to Jian Yi’s hip as if it were it’s home, and rubbed the skin underneath his nightshirt. “Thank you,” Jian Yi whispered, pressing his forehead to Zhan Zheng Xi’s.

“Mm, you’re welcome,” he hummed in reply, pursing his lips for another kiss. 

“I love you,” Jian Yi pecked his lips.

“I love you too,” Zhan Zheng Xi chased after them.

That night, Jian Yi was able to fall asleep in Zhan Zheng Xi’s arms without carrying the terrifying burden of the entity’s words. He would always be protected by Zheng Xi, no matter what.

He’d always be there.


End file.
